Total Pokemon Island
by monlover658
Summary: Wimpy at start, sorry if it takes a while to update                                                                                                                                                                                                         :P
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story inspired by Dark Amphithere.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama island, pokemon, or total pokemon island idea.**

**Also, I'm not descriptive, and this story is happening on the same island as Dark Amphithere's total Pokemon island.**

Arrivals

"WELCOME!" Shouted an odd white Pokemon riding on a cloud.

"Thundurus, back off, _I _start." Said an equally odd brown Pokemon, also riding on a cloud. "Anyway, welcome! To total Pokemon island, 28 Pokemon are going to come from that dock, onto this dingy island, and compete in annoyingly hard challenges, and attempt to win 50 million poke, 1000 poffins, 1000 poke blocks, and this weird thing!" He holds up a small rock

"Wrong object, I'm an intern."

"Sorry, this thing!" He holds up a mini statue of Arceus.

"Dude," Said an odd green thing floating on a cloud. "That's obviously a fake, Landorus. I thought we were giving them the real one."

"Shut up Tornadus! Fine we'll give the winner a real statue."

"Hey, can you stop fighting for a moment?" Asked a voice behind Landorus.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Shouted Landorus, jumping 10 feet in the air. "How long have you been there?"

"Uuuh... 12 minutes."

"Please welcome our first victim, I mean contestant, Kirlia!"

"Victim?" She screamed.

"YES!" Screamed thundurus.

"NO!" Shouts Landorus. "You're a contestant!"

Then it was Tornadus's turn to speak. "Landorus is just used to torturing people."

Then a boat with a Sawk and a Throh arrived, with the 2 Pokemon wrestling off the boat.

"Break it up." Said Landorus, when they didn't listen, he tried again. "BREAK IT UP!"

This had significant results, the 2 Pokemon immediately stopped fighting each other. They attacked Landorus instead.

Soon, Landorus was being carted off to the infirmary.

"Okay, now I'm in charge." Said Tornadus. "Sawk, Throh, I suggest you stop fighting. Lugia, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Mew, Mewtwo, Latios, Latias, and Celebi all owe me a favor."

"Every psychic legendary owes you a favor?" Asked Throh.

"Yes."

"..."

"Ooh! Here's Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, and Leafeon!"

"Umbreon's my brother." Said Espeon.

"I will always look out for my little sister." Said Umbreon.

Authors note, Leafeon's a guy, Glaceon's a girl, Sawk and Throh are boys.

Next came Samurrot and Servine.

"Hey." Said Samurott, a boy.

"WHEEEEEEE!" Shouted Servine [Also a boy] for no apparent reason.

Next came three BFFLs, all girls, Simipour, Simisear, and Simisage.

"Please don't separate us!" They screeched as one.

Next came a male Sneasel and a female Tyrogue.

"...My sister's better than your brother!" Said Sneasel.

"Oh yeah?" Countered Tyrogue. "Can your sister clear cycling road in ten seconds, use a go cart as a ramp, and knock out a plane... ON A UNICYCLE?"

"...No."

Next came a shelmet and cacnea, both girls.

Then came 5 more girls, a Vanillish, Cubone, Gothitelle, Linoone, and Metang.

"That's the last of the girls." Said Landorus, back on his feet. "Where are all the boys?"

Suddenly, all 7 of the remaining boys arrived, A machop, Aerodactyl, Sandile, Pupitar, Cranidos, Mightyena, and Karrablast.

"The teams" Landorus said, "Are the Random Reshirams, and the Zany Zekroms. Samurott, Servine, Sawk, Leafeon, Pupitar, Cranidos, Karrablast, Kirlia, Cacnea, Simisear, Simipour, Simisage, Glaceon, and Linoone, you're the Random Reshirams. The rest of you are the Zany Zekroms. This" He said, leading them to an outhouse, "Is the confessional."

**000**

**cacnea: This place smells bad**

**000**

**servine: ME LIKEY RANDOM!**

**000**

****"Just so Kyurem doesn't sue us" Landorus continued, "The first challenge is to make a statue of him." At that, Tornadus and Thundurus each rolled out a wheel barrow with a giant rock in it. "You'll use a rock from one of the wheelbarrows, BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done, what do you think?<strong>

**Tornadus: Review, or I'll get Mew to sic Luxio on you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I SAI D I DIDN'T LAST CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2: the first challenge

"Start the challenge..." Said Landorus "... NOW!"

At the sound of Landoruses voice, Throh ran to the statue and started carving. Meanwhile, Sawk was explaining to his team how they were going to carve the statue.

"Alright, Samurott, Servine, you can carve the wings."

"Got it." Replied Samurott.

"WING CARVING CREW!" Shouted Servine.

"Okaaay... Leafeon, Glaceon, you two can carve the right foot."

"Got it." Said Leafeon.

"Let's go, big bro." Responded Glaceon, causing Leafeon to face palm.

"Pupitar, Karrablast, you can work on the left foot."

Pupitar grunted indifferently. Karrablast just walked over to the block of stone.

"Simi's 1, 2, and 3, you do the body."

"Okay!" They said as one.

"Kirlia, Zoroark, you two help me with the head."

"Okay." Said Kirlia.

"Meh." Said Zoroark.

"Linoone, Cacnea, you do the inscription."

Back with the Zekroms...

"Throh," Protested Espeon. "Shouldn't we help?"

"...Fine" Said Throh. "You can do the inscription."

**000**

**Espeon: I just thought that he's doing a bit too much**

**000**

Half an hour later...

Kyurem flapped down from the sky.

"What are you doing on this dingy island, Landorus?" Kyurem asked in a deep, strong voice.

"Forcing people to make statues of you."

"What?"

"Okay everyone, time's up" Said Landorus.

"CARVING IS OVER!" Shouted Servine.

Everyone looked in awe at Kyurem as he started to inspect the statues.

"To the amazing icy dragon." Read Kyurem, looking at the Reshirams statue.

Then he came to the Zekrom's statue

"A memento of the greatest dragon in the world." Read Kyurem. "OW!" He shouted, as a stone version of his head fell on him. "THE RESHIRAMS WIN!" Roared Kyurem in a tone that would scare Kyogre. "NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT YOU ZEKROMS! Although your inscription was quite good. NOW SCRAM!"

The Zekroms ran in fright.

At the campfire...

"Okay, Zekroms, you all voted, but who's going ho-"

"SHUT UP AND GET TO THE CEREMONY!" Shouted Machop.

"Okay, fine. The first poffin goes to... Sneasel."

Sneasel took a spicy poffin with sour and sweet sprinkles.

"Tyrogue, Espeon, Shelmet, Vanillish."

Shelmet and Tyrogue each took a sour poffin, Espeon's was bitter, and Vanillish took a mild one.

"Cubone, Sandile, Mightyena."

Cubone's was sour, Sandile and Mightyena both grabbed a sweet and dry.

"Aerodactyl and, sadly, Machop."

Aerodactyl took a dry, while Machop slapped Landorus and took two spicy ones.

"Metang."

Bitter poffin.

"And the person staying iiisssss... Throh?"

"What?" Said Gothorita.

"What?" Said Throh.

"What?" Said everyone else.

**000**

**Gothorita: I have no clue what happened. Who do I want to win? Sandile.**

**000**

Gothorita: Review, see if you know what happened.

P.S. The review button is here

1

\/


	3. triathlon

**Hey, everyone! It's me, monlover658! I'm back with more TPI. Come on Gothorita, say what I told you to say.**

**Gothorita: Monlover658 does not own Pokemon, Total Drama island, or Total Pokemon Island.**

**Thank you! Now, to the story!**

Chapter 3: Land, Sea, and Sky.

Landorus was pacing around the campsite, worried.

"Hey," Said Tornadus, coming out of his cabin. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Said Landorus. "There's a challenge today, and I haven't thought of a challenge yet."

"Oh. What about a Triathlon? Do we have one scheduled?"

"Hmmm... Let me check." Landorus then pulled out a large piece of paper and studied it. "No, we don't, thanks."

4 hours later...

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! I WANNA PLAY!" Shouted Servine, waking up everyone else in the cabin.

"Whaddaya want?" Asked Samurrot, annoyed because he didn't get enough sleep.

"I WANNA PLAY!"

"Play what?" Asked a pissed off Sawk.

"D&D!"Was Servine's response.

"Again?" Asked Leafeon."

"YES!"

Just then, Landorus's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all campers! Report to the flagpole for your next challenge."

Soon...

"Alright," Said Landorus. "Everyone's here. Wait, Where's Servine?"

As if on cue, Servine appeared, carrying a large stick.

"What's the stick for?" Asked Aerodactyl.

"THIS!" Servine shouted, as he started rapidly whacking Aerodactyl in the head. Landorus tried to take the stick away, but Servine hissed at him and kept whacking Aerodactyl.

"Vanillish," Said Landorus "Use Avalanche." Vanillish listened to her orders and buried Servine under a pile of snow. The stick was taken away, and Servine was taken to the infirmary.

"Great," Said Samurott. "Now we don't have an advantage over the other team."

"Not really." Said Landorus. "Today's event is a triathlon, each team chooses three contestants, one who can run, one who can fly, and one who can swim. The runner will be given a flag, black for Zekroms, white for Reshirams. The runner will be positioned at the entrance of the forest, he, or she, will run along a path in the forest, to the base of the mountain. They will then give the flag to the flier. The flier will then fly over to the beach, but, they have to pass through three rings. When they get to the beach, they'll give the flag to the swimmer. The swimmer must make it through a maze of rocks. So there's no cheating, there are two rock mazes, one for each of them, the Zekrom one has black rocks, the Reshiram one has white rocks. Once the swimmer crosses the finish line, they pass their flag to me. Whichever flag I get first is the winning team's flag"

Reshiram swimmer, Samurott. R fly, Sawk. (Using a jet pack Servine made.) R run, Linoone.

Z swim, Sneasel. Z fly, Aerodactyl. Z run, Mightyena.

"OK," Said Landorus. "Now that your contestants are picked, go to your starting places."

"WAIT!" Shouted Aerodactyl. "Why does Sawk get a jet pack?"

"Because you are the only flying type contestant."

"Oh"

"Start in 3... 2... 1... GOOOO!"

Right at the start, Mightyena picked up a huge speed, Leaving Linoone, literally, in the dust.

"HEY!" Shouted Linoone. "HE USED SAND ATTACK!"

"NEVER SAID THAT WAS AGAINST THE RULES!" Shouted Landorus.

Mightyena's victory was short lived, about 1000 feet into the forest, a net sprung up, trapping him. Linoone took the opportunity to catch up, but soon enough, Mightyena chewed his way out of the net. When Linoone could see the exit, a very odd trap was sprung, tranq darts started flying across the path in front of her. Linoone could see this would be hard to time, so she turned around to look for another path she could take, but instead, she saw Mightyena, catching up quickly, so she decided to just jump, she made it.

"Here," Said Linoone, holding the flag out to Sawk. "Take it."

**000**

**Linoone:Tranq darts? Really?**

**000**

"Mightyena, finally!" Said Aerodactyl, angered.

"Look, there were tranq darts, I had to time my jumps carefully. Now take the flag, we're far enough behind already!"

As Aerodactyl reached the second ring, Sawk reached the third, and just at that moment, the jet pack ran out of fuel. Sawk plummeted, but he knew how to do this, about 2/3 of the way down, he pulled the parachute out. Then he realized the swimmer of his team was quite far away. Sawk and Aerodactyl reached the swimmers at the same time.

Sneasel pulled out a piece of paper so he could chart the maze, Samurott just charged straight towards Landorus, destroying any rocks in his way, needless to say, Samurott made it first, but he had somehow lost his flag. About half an hour later, Sneasel showed up, very, _very,_ annoyed.

"I can't believe," He said. "That I managed to make _every single wrong path_."

"Sneasel?" Asked Landorus. "Do you have your flag?"

"Yes. It's right here."

"ZEKROMS WIN!"

Later at the campsite...

"Alright." Said Landorus. "One of you is going home tonight, if I call your name, come get a poffin. If you get a poffin, you stay. Samurott."

he got a sour poffin.

"Simis, come."

Pour took dry, Sear took spicy, Sage took bitter.

"Leafeon, Pupitar Cranidos."

Sweet with dry sprinkles, Mild, and Spicy with sweet sprinkles, in that order.

"Karrablast, Cacnea, Glaceon, Sawk."

Sour, Spicy, Sweet, Mild.

"We're down to our final 2, Linoone and Servine. And the person going home iiiiisssss... Servine!"

"WHAT!" Shouted Servine. "WHY!"

"Because," Said Sawk. "You're... Weird."

**000**

**Servine: ALRIGHT! I HATE YOU ALL! Except you, Samurott, I hope you win. BUT EVERYONE WHO VOTED FOR ME MUST DIE!**

**000**

"I miss Servine." Said Karrablast. "He was my favorite contestant."

"Really?" Asked Leafeon. "You didn't mind that he woke you up at FOUR IN THE MORNING to play D&D?"

"I liked his enthusiasm, he was a go-getter."

**Another chapter done. *Phew* Just so you know, the start of this episode was based off my life. I couldn't think of a second challenge, but I have most of the rest planned out, so I asked my friend tentailedwolfOO what I should do.**

**Servine: Review, or me come in you house, steal your left shoes, and all your shirts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monlover: Why do we have to do disclaimers? They're UGLY! You do it, Servine.**

**Monlover: Servine?**

**Monlover: One second.**

**Monlover: HEY! STOP THAT! I SAID YOU COULDN'T HAVE ANY OREOS! GO DO THE DISCLAIMER! NOW!**

**Servine: Monlover owns nothing except teh personalities. **

**Chapter 4: The twisting road of twistiness full of twists.**

"Welcome back, viewers" said Tornadus, "Landorus is currently in hiding, so I'm covering. If you're watching this, Zapdos, you won't find him here, because he's gone to Oblivia! Oops."

"Please don't hurt me, Landorus."

When everyone was assembled, the Reshirams seemed sort of… sad. Why, you ask? Well, isn't it obvious? I think it is, so I won't tell you.

"Man," said Samurott, "I miss Servine."

"Me too." Said Simisage, "He was fun."

...Bad.

"So," said Tornadus, "Today, we'll have a twisting road of twistiness full of twists. What's happening is-"

"That's something Servine would say!" Interjected Sawk.

"If you guys loved him so much, why'd you get rid of him? Anyway, the twist is a trade. Each team member will put their name in a hat. I shall pull a name from each hat, and the two names will switch teams."

Everyone put their name in their respective hats.

As Tornadus pulled out the names, he read, "Throh and… Servine. Ok, I'll pick again. Servine. Did everyone put in Servine? Try again."

After another try, Tornadus picked Karrablast.

"Aww…" Said Sawk and Throh simultaneously, "I don't wanna be with _him_."

"Too bad!" Said Thundurus "Now, there are more twists on thetwisting road of twistiness full of twists. Today's challenge is to find and capture a certain Pokemon. Zapdos. She's hunting Landorus, so we replaced today's karate contest. You're welcome, Zany Zekroms."

"I have a question."

"Yes, Cubone?"

"How can we capture Zapdos?"

"Simple, more legendaries. The Reshirams get Groudon, and the Zekroms get Heatran."

Thus, the search comme-.

'Wait! one more thing. She's probably in Oblivia."

3...2...1...½...¼...⅛...1/16...1/32...1/64...1/128...1/256...GO!

Thus, the teams headed out to Oblivia. The Zekroms searched Faldera mountain, because that's where Zapdos would go, but the Reshirams searched Renbow, because that's where Landorus would go. After hours of searching, the Zekroms found Zapdos. Heatran used Earthquake! The move didn't affect Zapdos… Foe Zapdos fled!

… Right to rthe Reshirams, who through a rock at her. The rock got lodged in her throat, and she fell. Leafeon tied her up, and everyone congratulated Throh on the good throw. The jealous Sawk socked him in the face. Needless to say… I won't say it, 'cause I don't need to.

"Welcome to the campfire ceremony!" said Tornadus.

"When do I get paid?"Asked the fire.

"Shut up, Typhlosion. Anyway, we lost all the poffins."

*General groan*

"So I'll just throw sticks at the people who can stay."

**000**

**Vanilish: First we lose, then we can't get poffins? Wait, why do the losers get poffins if rhe winners don't? Personally, I think Throh should leave. He's a total jerk! I know I voted for him. Wait, he's not on our team anymore…**

**000**

Tornadus threw sticks at Karrablast, Shelmet, and Espeon.

Next up were Tyrogue, Aerodactyl, and Mightyena.

Then Machop, Sandile, and Cubone.

After that, Metang.

That left Sneasel and Vanilish.

"And the last stick goes to… …..…..….. Sneasel."

"What?" Screamed Vanilish "Why me?"

"Well, you're the only person people voted for. You had one vote. Everyone else voted for Throh."

"Oh, that makes sense. Wait, WHO VOTED FOR ME?"

"You seemed mean" said Karrablast.

**000**

**Vanilish: Stupid bug. Calling **_**me**_** mean? I hope he dies tragically. Win this for me, Aerodactyl! *blows kiss***

**000**

**000**

**Karrablast: Well, glad she's gone. She was too strong. She would have screwed me over in the one on ones.**

**000**

**Wow, this took a while. I guess Karrablast's evil. Oh well.**

**Vanilish: I hate you.**


End file.
